


Transhumanist And Utopiary Socialist Make A Fursuit

by eliyips



Category: Realicide - Grej (Web Series), The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: (good for them!), And then they kiss, Fluff, Other, They literally just make a fursuit, Transhumanist uses it/its, anarchist polycule - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliyips/pseuds/eliyips
Summary: Transhumanist (Centricide) and Utopiary (Realicide) make a fursuit together.This fic is based on some roleplay between myself (@askutopiarysoc) and @asktranshuman on Twitter! For context, Transhumanist and Utopiary are both members of the anarchist polycule, Anfash is not. There are also two locations which the Polycule inhabit, The Keep and the Anarchist Base. Polycule members are split between them, this fic takes place at the Base, which is the one seen in Centricide. Utopiary still lives in Utopia, but he visits often. Utopiary and Transhumanist also both own cats. Transhumanist owns a robot cat. Amazin'.
Relationships: Transhumanist/Utopiary Socialist (Centricide)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Transhumanist And Utopiary Socialist Make A Fursuit

A knocking is heard at the door to Transhumanist’s room. It had been zoned out, listening to Vocaloid and scrolling through Twitter. The sudden noise breaks its focus, and it turns to face the sound.

“Transhumanist? You up, my man?”

Transhumanist blinks. Who was that? It didn’t recognize the voice as belonging to any of the anarchists staying at the polycule… then it remembers. “Yes, I’m awake,” Transhumanist replies, standing from its desk chair, and moving to the door. It opens it just a bit to peak outside. “Good morning, Utopiary.”

The Utopiary Socialist smiles, his signature grin practically illuminating the air around him. “Hey!” He says, brightly. “Sorry I’m so early, I couldn’t sleep and didn’t feel like just waiting around ‘till ~normal~ hours, y’know?”

Transhumanist glances at the digital clock, mounted in its dark room. It reads 2:37 AM. “It’s no issue, I am fully charged.” It says, nonchalantly, turning its gaze back to the taller ideology. “So, did you bring the materials?”

“Hell yeah I did!” Utopiary claps his hands together. “Come check this shit out bro…” Utopiary starts walking, with an energized skip to his step. He waves for the other to follow, and together they make their way into the living room.

The other day on Twitter, the two had chatted briefly about the idea of making a fursuit together. More specifically, a “robocat fursuit.” It was never determined what exactly that meant, but apparently Utopiary had plans, because spread out across the living room floor was an exorbitant amount of supplies, seemingly all brought in from Utopia by Utopiary himself. There was fur, foam, fabric, a sewing machine, hot glue, and plenty of other supplies.

“Wow… you didn’t spend too much on this, did you?” Transhumanist asks.

Utopiary shrugs. “Nah, not that much. I had most of this lying around, actually! The sewing machine, hot glue, foam, tape… All I really needed to get was the fur!” He gestures at the large stack of multicolored faux fur for emphasis. “Oh!” Utopiary snaps his fingers and turns on his heels to face Transhumanist, as if he’d just remembered something. “Is Piko here?”

Transhumanist lights up (figuratively) at the mention of its robotic cat, Piko. Transhumanist had constructed Piko just the other day. “Yes! Piko is charging in my room at the moment. Why do you ask?”

Utopiary grins. “I brought someone for her to meet! Could you go get her?” Transhumanist nods, and the two split, with Utopiary going to get something (someone?) from his car, and Transhumanist going to get Piko from its room. Transhumanist finds Piko resting comfortably by an outlet, and gently wakes it up. It lets out a little electronic mew, as Transhumanist takes them into its arms, and carries it gently back towards the living room. Utopiary is already back by the time it gets there, holding something behind him.

“There it is!” Utopiary says, looking at the sleepy Piko. “Fuck’n cute cat!”

“Isn’t it?” Transhumanist looks happily down at its little cat friend.

“Y’know what’s better than one cat?” Utopiary asks, a mischievous tone sneaking into his words.

“What would that be?” Transhumanist inquires, tilting its robot head slightly to the side.

Utopiary grins, and in a spectacular flourish pulls out from behind him a cat! “TWO CATS!” he answers, cheerfully.

“Luna!” Transhumanist exclaims happily, immediately recognizing the large tabby by name. Luna is Utopiary’s cat, and she is (in Transhumanist’s opinion,) the only perfect organic being. Luna lets out a meow.

“I brought her so that the two of them could have a playdate!” Utopiary explains, cheerfully, setting Luna down on the carpet.

Transhumanist does the same, allowing Piko to greet the other cat. “That was a wonderful idea.” Transhumanist admits. The two cats sniff at each other curiously.

“Speaking of wonderful ideas…” Utopiary strolls to about the middle of the living room, sitting down on the carpet. “While those two get acquainted, how about we get started on this project?” He pats an open spot of carpet next to him.

Transhumanist nods excitedly, and quickly takes a seat next to Utopiary. “Where do we start?”

“Well first of all…” Utopiary begins, scrolling through something on his phone. “Tunes!” Some chill lo-fi music starts playing out of the phone speaker. He sets his phone off to the side. “Projects like this can get tedious ‘n shit, so it’s good to have like, some music to keep your brain focused ‘n stuff, y’know?” Transhumanist nods. It listens to plenty of music. “Secondly, we’re going to need to design this robocat.” Utopiary reaches off to his side and grabs a couple sheets of plain paper and some colored pencils. He sets the materials between the two of them. “I didn’t really plan much beyond the colors of fur I bought or whatever, so it’s mostly up to you my man! And like, I can always go out and get more supplies if we need ‘em later. Did you have anything in mind, design ways?”

Transhumanist nods. “After our conversation, I put together a Pinterest board of fursuits I really liked.” It pulls out its phone, opening the board, and hands it over to Utopiary who begins scrolling through as it talks. “I am much better at drawing robots than I am at drawing animals, so I think that if we are designing this together, you should design the fur parts, and I will design the cyborg parts.” Utopiary nods absentmindedly as it talks. “Additionally, I am aware that we perhaps will not be able to achieve the level of polish that those on the Pinterest board have on our first attempt, so I think it may be best for us to keep the design relatively simple.”

Utopiary nods again, and sets Transhumanist’s phone in front of them, for easy reference. “Yeah, that’d probably be our best bet, aha. How about we get sketching then?” Utopiary smiles, and grabs a pencil, excited to start drawing.

“Let’s.” Transhumanist responds. And with that, the two of them get to work!

Overall, about an hour is spent on designing the character. Most of their attention is put on the character’s head, tail, and paws, as they decide it’d be easiest if they only made a partial suit. They go back and forth about the design for a while, eventually deciding on making half of the head cybernetic, and half of it normal. The main fur would be mostly orange and cream, with some brownish accents. Additionally, one eye would be red, and the other blue. A robot handpaw and a furred handpaw were also designed, and the two decided for simplicity's sake they'd leave the tail without any robot parts. Finally, they decided on a name for the character. “Fukase,” by Transhumanist’s suggestion.

“What’s the name mean?” Utopiary asks casually, as he writes it onto the reference sheet.

Transhumanist fidgets with its hands. “…It’s sort of embarrassing.”

Utopiary turns to face Transhumanist “I’m sure it’s not that bad man, like, it couldn’t be much worse than how I name things. I literally just named my cat Luna because it was a full moon when I got her.” He laughs at himself. Luna approaches the two with a meow, having heard her name.

“Well…” Transhumanist struggles to find its words, absentmindedly petting Luna as she strolls past. “Do you know anything about Vocaloid…?” Utopiary shrugs. “Uh, Fukase is a Vocaloid… here, let me show you.” Transhumanist grabs its phone and pulls up an image of Fukase on google images, handing it to Utopiary. Utopiary takes it one hand, petting Luna with the other.

“Oh neat! I like the dude’s design.” Utopiary hands the phone back, and then reaches for his own. “Vocaloids like, do music ‘n shit right? Wanna play some songs for us?” Utopiary turns off the music he had playing on his own phone.

“YES!” Transhumanist says excitedly, almost shouting. It composes itself and tries to play it off cool “I mean, Y-Yeah, sure, I could play some Vocaloid songs for us, I guess.”

Utopiary laughs a bit. “Go for it gamer!”

The two listen to Vocaloid music as they begin on building the fursuit. They use a balaclava and glue hot foam around it, making a bucket head style base. From here, they start following tutorials on Youtube, unsure of where exactly to begin with constructing the face. Slowly they begin adding foam, using massive amounts of hot glue, and then shave away at it with scissors until the head looks like something resembling a cat.

“Alright sweet!” Utopiary exclaims, holding up the mass of foam and glue. Taking his glasses off, he puts the unfinished head on, shimmying it around until his eyes are aligned with the holes in the foam. “How do I look?”

Transhumanist can’t see Utopiary’s mouth, but it can tell he’s smiling by his eyes. “Terrible.” It says, half joking.

“Man, you are so mean to me,” Utopiary pouts, stifling a laugh. He takes the head off. “It does look kinda silly with just the foam though, huh.” Transhumanist nods. “Alright, let’s get some fur on this bitch then!”

A few more tutorials later, and the two are back to work. They lay down cling film over the head base, and then cover the cling film with duct tape, making sure to keep as close to the shape of the base as possible. The duct tape is going to be used to create a sewing pattern. Before they can get very far though, they’re interrupted.

“… Good morning you two.” A voice says. The two look up from the mess of foam scraps and duct tape, to see Anmon standing in the doorway. He looks quite tired, and is holding a mug of what is presumably coffee. “What in the world are you doing out here at five in the morning?” He asks. Utopiary glances at his phone. It’s 5:22 AM.

“We are making a fursuit.” Transhumanist explains.

“A fursuit?” Anmon squints.

“Yes” Transhumanist replies, deadpan.

“At five AM? On a weekday?”

“… Yes”

A silence permeates the room, as Anmon stares at them, confused. Utopiary pipes up. “Hey man, you’re up at five AM too, you’ve got no place to judge here.”

“I-“ Anmon raises a finger and begins to retort, only to find he doesn’t really have a good explanation either. “…Well alright then. Just be sure to clean up after yourselves, I’d rather we keep the living room neat and tidy.” Anmon gestures vaguely at the clutter surrounding them. Utopiary gives him a thumbs up, and Anmon nods, moving to leave.

“Oh, hold on, actually…” Utopiary stands, moving quickly over to Anmon. “Could you snap a pic of us real quick my man? Just like, for Twitter.” He holds his phone out to the other. Anmon sighs, and takes the phone. Utopiary grins, and takes a seat back where he was. Anmon snaps the pic, and tosses the phone to Utopiary, who catches it. “Thanks man!”

“Yeah, whatever. I’m heading back to The Keep.” Utopiary waves goodbye as Anmon leaves.

The two continue as they were. They finish covering the base in tape, and begin drawing over it with sharpie pen, marking fur directions, seams, and anything else they’d need to remember when cutting and sewing the parts together.

“It looks nicer with the duct tape.” Transhumanist says, as it draws on the head’s surface. “Shiny. Like metal. Sort of.” Utopiary nods. He’s chewing on the cap of a sharpie marker to help him focus. “How are we planning on doing the metal parts of the design anyways?” Transhumanist asks.

Utopiary grabs the sharpie cap, and rests his head on his hand thoughtfully. “Well… I bought some super nice looking silvery fur. A lighter tone and a darker one? We could shave it down real thin and use that, would give the impression of metal.” Utopiary looks up at Transhumanist.

“Hm.” Transhumanist pulls its sharpie away from the head base. “Why not just use metal? I can grab some scraps from the garage. That’s how I made Piko.” It gestures at its cat, which approaches, nuzzling against its hand.

“Wouldn’t that be like… really heavy?” Utopiary says “Like, don’t get me wrong bro, it’d look sick as fuck, your metalwork is amazing, but we’ve still gotta wear this shit.” Transhumanist nods thoughtfully. “Also, it’d be lopsided, aha... Probably would be frustrating to wear.”

“Oh true, yeah. Let’s go with fur then.” Transhumanist agrees. Utopiary gives it a thumbs up.

The two continue working. They cut the duct tape off of the head base, laying the pieces carefully out on thin parchment paper. They trace the shapes of the pieces onto the paper, copying whatever notes they had on the duct tape over as well. Finally, they cut out the pieces of paper, and are left with a variety of oddly shaped pieces, which they lay out carefully on the carpet, being sure to separate the scraps from the finished pattern.

“Alright, so from here, we’re going to take the patterns and place ‘em on the flat side of the fur, face down, like this…” Utopiary demonstrates. “Make sure the fur is going in the right direction, then we take a pin, and stick it through, make sure the thing stays in place, like so… and then we draw around the template.” Utopiary does this. “Then you just draw around it again with like a half inch seam allowance or less, any more and it’ll just make shit difficult… like that!” Utopiary holds up the piece of faux fur, with the shape traced onto it, for Transhumanist to see. “And then we just write a number on this bitch, and cut it out.” Utopiary grabs his scissors. “You got all that?”

Transhumanist nods, and reaches for a different piece of the pattern, and some fur. “Seems fairly simple.”

Utopiary nods “Yeah, it’s not that complicated, but it’s just good to know we’re on the same page, ya know?” Transhumanist nods in agreement.

It takes a while, but eventually, all the pieces of fur are cut out, and shaved down to the proper length. Utopiary arranges the fur, face down, roughly lining the parts up with each other where they’d be sewn together.

“Not bad!” He comments. “That didn’t take long at all. Let’s get sewing, yeah?” Utopiary looks to Transhumanist.

“Ah, well…” Transhumanist stammers, and makes an unreadable hand gesture. Utopiary tilts his head, confused. “I uh. I do not know how to sew.”

“Oh! Well shit man, let me teach you.” Utopiary scoots closer to Transhumanist, bumping his shoulder up against it. He hands it a sewing needle, and thread, and grabs one of his own.

“This isn’t necessary, surely you could do the sewing yourself? I have to 3d print and paint the eyes for the suit anyways...”

Utopiary waves a hand dismissively. “Nah man, trust me! Sewing’s a good skill to have, you’ll be glad I taught you.” He pauses. “But like, if you just don’t want to that’s cool too, I don’t judge.”

“No, it’s fine,” Transhumanist replies, “I just… I do not think I’d be very effective at sewing, considering my glov- my- um. My robot hands.” Transhumanist looks away from Utopiary, sheepishly.

“Ohhh I feel you man!” Utopiary pats Transhumanist on the shoulder. Transhumanist is relieved that Utopiary seemingly didn’t hear it nearly call its robot hands “gloves”. “How about you do the machine sewing then?” Utopiary suggests. “Doesn’t require as much precise hand movement ‘n shit.”

Transhumanist returns his gaze to Utopiary. “I like machines.”

“I know you do buddy.” Utopiary laughs a little, and stands up to go get his sewing machine, hefting it over to the spot on the carpet where the two had been sitting. “So, for starters, you’re going to want to use fabric clips to keep the two pieces of fur together…” Utopiary goes on to describe the process of machine sewing to Transhumanist.

Before getting started, it starts the 3d printing process for the eye whites in its room, and then returns a short time later, getting to work on machine sewing the larger chunks of fur together. Utopiary takes some of the smaller pieces, and begins hand sewing, humming along to whatever Vocaloid song is playing at the time.

Meanwhile, the cats, Luna and Piko are getting along well. They play nearby as the two ideologies work on their project.

Transhumanist ends up finishing all the machine sewn parts of the head before Utopiary is done with the handsewn stuff. Utopiary seems to be really in the zone, focused on the task at hand. Not wanting to interrupt him, Transhumanist opens Twitter and starts absentmindedly scrolling, eventually coming across the picture Anmon had taken earlier, which Utopiary had gone ahead and posted. “Me and the bestie @Asktranshuman are making a fucking fursuit today!!!” It reads. “Based as fuck, we never miss. Also, Luna and Piko are having a playdate they're fucking adorable.” As usual, the tweet is laden with a ridiculous amount of emojis.

Without even really thinking, Transhumanist comments on the tweet. “You look so handsome in that picture :]”

A pinging noise is heard, and Utopiary grabs his phone. Transhumanist immediately realizes its mistake, and feels bad for interrupting the socialist’s focus. Utopiary looks up at him with a goofy smile, having seen the notification. Transhumanist averts its gaze, looking back down at its phone screen. It hears Utopiary tapping at his phone’s keyboard, and moments later, it gets a notification. “Well, I simply have to set it as my pfp now!” Writes Utopiary, again, covering the tweet in emojis. “Thank you~!”

Sure enough, checking his profile, Utopiary had set the image as his profile picture. Transhumanist looks up at Utopiary, who is grinning like a dork. Transhumanist shakes its head. Utopiary can’t see it, but it’s smiling too.

Utopiary gets back to sewing, as he had been, and Transhumanist sets its phone aside, simply watching Utopiary work. Admiring, perhaps. Utopiary’s hands are thin and dexterous, weaving around the fabric quickly and accurately, making evenly spaced stitches along the faux fur. The ideology fidgets, bouncing his leg as he sews, poorly keeping beat to the music. Transhumanist takes note of his outfit as well. Utopiary has the dyed part of his hair tied back to keep out of his eyes, with a cloth headband covering his hairline. His distinctive glasses, which anomalously always seem to reflect his emotions, are positioned loosely on his face, barely balancing on his nose. From this angle though, Transhumanist can just barely see Utopiary’s dark brown eyes. It’s a shame, Transhumanist thinks, that Utopiary always hides those pretty eyes behind his glasses. Speaking of pretty things, Utopiary is wearing a particularly fun top today. A sleeveless hoodie, with a big logo on the front, resembling a sun. The hoodie is made up of soothing oranges, reds and yellows, a signature look for the socialist. It reminds Transhumanist of the sunset. Transhumanist is usually not one for natural phenomenon, but even it can appreciate a good sunset.

On that note, it’s not often that Transhumanist appreciates natural beings at all. At least not in the way it does with Utopiary. It’s no secret the two had hooked up once or twice, but they’d never done anything official, relationship wise. Hell, this was basically the first time the two were hanging out one-on-one. Despite their minimal interaction, Transhumanist had always felt a sort of bond with the Utopiary Socialist, since it had joined the polycule. After all, neither of them were really anarchists. The only non-anarchists there. (This was discounting MonSoc, since while he lives in The Keep with his brother, Anmon, he wasn’t really a member of the polycule.) Of course, Utopiary lived in Utopia for the most part, but Transhumanist was always happy to have the socialist around the Base when he was there. He had a sort of positive aura to him, not present in the more pessimistic anarchists. Plus, he always brought baked goods and drugs when he showed up, which was nice. Not to mention he was absolute eye candy. Transhumanist lets out a light sigh, lost in thought about Utopiary.

Utopiary, hearing its sigh, looks up from his work, locking eyes for a moment with the robot, only for it to look away, pretending it hadn’t been staring. “You good?” Utopiary asks, leaning to get a better look at Transhumanist’s face. Transhumanist nods. “Aight…” Utopiary checks the time. “Oh, shouldn’t the eyes be printed by now?”

Transhumanist checks the time as well. “Should be… I’ll be right back.”

Transhumanist returns shortly, with the two 3D printed eye whites. It paints Iris designs onto some high visibility mesh, one blue, one red. It proceeds to glue the painted mesh to the eye whites, completing the part.

By the time it’s done, Utopiary has finished sewing the fur, and with some effort, he gets the fur to cover the foam base. It fits like a charm.

“Woah” Transhumanist runs a hand over the faux fur.

“Looks sick, right?” Utopiary says excitedly. He fumbles with the fabric, making sure it sits just right on the head. “Get some hot glue, and get those eyes in, I’m gonna add some finishing touches…”

They do so, and just like that, the fursuit head is complete. They both just sorta look at it for a bit. It turned out incredibly well, considering the fact that this is their first time making something like this. Eventually, Utopiary puts it on. It’s not the most comfortable thing, a bit warm and kinda tight on the head, but it works! And it looks great too. He takes the fursuit head off, and fixes his hair and glasses.

“Are you going to try it on?” Utopiary asks, turning to face Transhumanist.

“Ah, well…” Transhumanist taps its head. “Wouldn’t really fit…”

“I mean, you could…” Utopiary stops himself mid-sentence. “Never mind. Uh, what’s next?”

“I was thinking we would take a break! Maybe watch a movie or something? We’ve made so much progress already.”

“Oh swag! Yeah, for sure man, what did you have in mind?”

Transhumanist shrugs “Whatever is fine.”

“For sure. Let’s clean up first though, we kinda made a mess of the living room, aha.”

The two spend some time collecting all the clutter covering the living room floor. Utopiary moves some of the supplies he knows they won’t need for the rest of the suit back into his car, and Transhumanist runs a vacuum over the carpet, just to be sure they didn’t miss any scraps. (The cats are none too pleased about this.) Utopiary returns with a food bowl for Luna, and after feeding her, he joins Transhumanist on the couch. Transhumanist is already clicking through Netflix, to see if there’s anything worthwhile to watch.

“I’m gonna order a pizza, uh.” Utopiary looks at Transhumanist. “Do you… eat?” Transhumanist shakes its head no. “For sure, then I’ll just order what I usually do, I guess.”

Utopiary calls the pizza place, and then puts his phone away. He stretches, leaning casually against Transhumanist. It wraps an arm around him, absentmindedly. Utopiary leans into its touch. Transhumanist, having been focused on selecting a movie, suddenly realizes that Utopiary is cuddling up against it. It does its very best to pretend like its not freaking out, and continues clicking through movies. Its eyes are glazed over, not really paying attention to what its doing.

When Utopiary and Transhumanist had hooked up in the past, it was always a very casual affair. A flash of burning heat, and then right back to the cool breeze of that “friends” part of “friends with benefits.” Transhumanist could handle that well, a quick affair, but stuff like this was harder to process. The romantic intimacy of physical, non-sexual affection was something which Transhumanist didn’t really experience often, outside of the occasional hug from a member of the polycule. The feeling was warm. Not a searing heat, but just a building, comfortable warmth. Like drinking hot chocolate. Transhumanist takes a deep breath, and lets it out quietly, calming itself down. It finds that while it was zoned out, it had scrolled over some B-list action movie.

“Would this be fine?” Transhumanist asks, trying not to let its feelings affect its tone.

“Mhm! Whatever’s good.” Utopiary responds, listlessly. Transhumanist selects the movie, zoning out once more. It notices that Utopiary seems half awake, cuddled up against Transhumanist. It occurs to it that it is entirely possible that Utopiary hadn’t slept at all the previous night. He _had_ said earlier that he couldn’t sleep, when explaining why he was so early…

“… Would you like a blanket?” Transhumanist asks, tepidly.

“Huh? Oh sure, that’d be great!” Utopiary sits up.

“Alright, I’ll be right back then.” Transhumanist says, standing up.

Utopiary smiles, laying himself down on the now empty couch, with a big stretch. “Thanks gamer!” Utopiary calls out after Transhumanist, as it walks out of the room.

As soon as Transhumanist is alone in its own room, it lets out a big sigh, closing the door behind it. It fiddles with something at the back of its neck, and with a click, that thing comes undone. Transhumanist leans forward, and pulls off the box which it pretends is its real head, and sets it gently on the floor of its room, sitting down right next to it. It then removes one of its robot-gloves, (another disguise) placing its now exposed hand gently on the side of its face. Its face is… really warm. It hesitates, before turning towards the mirror on the near end of its room, looking at itself in the eyes - the “real” eyes - for the first time in a good while. As it expected, its extremely flushed. It sighs again, and buries its head in its knees. It wishes it were just a _real_ robot already. Then it wouldn’t have to deal with this stupid human nonsense.

Transhumanist feels a little bad for keeping the fact it was born human from its friends. Perplexingly, it also feels a bit proud that it has been able to keep it a secret for so long, perhaps with the exception of AnFash, who had always been suspicious. It had only shared the fact that it was born human with its surgeon, Posadist. It’s trying its best to change the fact that it’s not a “real” robot, but there’s only so much that one can do, with current technology. The head and hands especially would be quite difficult to replace, as the hands are delicate and complex body parts, and the head contains the brain. Other body parts are a different story however. In fact, Transhumanist has already had multiple surgeries to replace flesh parts with metal parts. However, it still finds itself uncomfortable with the parts that remain fleshy. Human. It looks at its hand, turning it around. It’s a bit scratched up from constantly wearing what’s essentially cosplay. Shaky. Imprecise. Imperfect. Nothing like Utopiary’s hands. Nothing like a _real_ robot’s hands. Transhumanist pulls the glove back on, and the helmet shortly after. It… doesn’t want to see its skin anymore.

Transhumanist grabs a couple blankets from its bed, and folds them up, making its way back to the living room. When it gets there, Utopiary is sitting up, holding a plate of pizza. Apparently, the pizza had already been delivered. It’s pepperoni and cheese, nice and simple. Transhumanist’s stomach growls at the smell. It ignores it. Utopiary waves at Transhumanist, as it approaches. Transhumanist places a blanket over Utopiary’s shoulders, and then takes a seat at the other end of the couch, casually pulling its legs up onto the empty couch cushion.

“What did I miss?” It asks, glancing at the TV screen.

“I dunno, I wasn’t really paying attention.” Utopiary replies, with a shrug. “Thanks for the blanket!” he says, setting his plate of pizza down on the coffee table.

“No problem.” Transhumanist replies.

Utopiary, holding onto his blanket, scoots closer to Transhumanist, pulling his legs up onto the couch as well. He lays down carefully next to Transhumanist, resting an arm over its chest, nice and gentle. Transhumanist watches as he does this, and after hesitating for a moment, it rests a hand on Utopiary as well. Utopiary smiles, and takes off his glasses, reaching to set them on the coffee table, before pulling Transhumanist close, and laying his head on its shoulder.

Transhumanist feels that warm sensation again, permeating its entire body. It takes a deep breath, letting it out quietly, as to not disturb Utopiary. It’s not that Transhumanist doesn’t enjoy the feeling, it likes it a lot, actually, but it’s just unusual. The two lay there together for a long while, watching the movie, only half paying attention. Transhumanist is pretty sure that Utopiary had fallen asleep once or twice in its arms, a fact that inexplicably sends another wave of warmth through its body when it realizes such.

Transhumanist finds itself quickly bored of the movie. It takes out its phone, checking Twitter. When that gets boring, it stares at the ceiling, half trying to fall asleep. And after that, it turns its attention to Utopiary. He’s still cuddled up against it. He’d let his hair down by now at some point during the day. It looks very fluffy. Only half paying attention to what its doing, Transhumanist runs a gloved hand gently through Utopiary's hair. After a few moments, Utopiary stirs, looking up at Transhumanist, seemingly having been woken up.

“Hey.” Utopiary greets it, sleepily.

Transhumanist finds itself staring into Utopiary’s dark brown eyes, transfixed. Something about his sleepy expression and messy hair sends another wave of warmth through Transhumanist. “… Hey” It responds.

“’Sup? Did I miss anything…?” Utopiary glances at the TV, and then back to Transhumanist.

“Not really. Or, maybe. I haven’t really been paying attention…” It admits. It feels unsure of what to do with its hands, so they just hover awkwardly in the air, as it stares at Utopiary. “Sorry for… waking you up.” It apologizes.

“No problem man, I was just resting my eyes ‘n shit…” Utopiary yawns, covering his mouth lazily with a hand. “… Didja need somethin’?”

“… I really want to kiss you.” Transhumanist blurts out, without thinking. It quickly claps its hands over its head, where its mouth would be. “I- I mean, I didn’t-” Utopiary laughs a little bit. Transhumanist feels humiliated, averting its gaze and tensing up. It didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“Really?” Utopiary asks, amused. Transhumanist nods sheepishly, not meeting his gaze. “I would like that.” Utopiary admits.

Transhumanist turns its head slightly back towards Utopiary, still not locking eyes with him. “… Really?”

Utopiary nods, with a smile. “Yeah, man.” He pauses for a moment, thinking. “Is that, like, something you can do…?” Utopiary gestures at the box on Transhumanist’s head, the disguise that Utopiary believes to be its real head – or so Transhumanist assumes.

Transhumanist nods, meeting Utopiary’s eyes with its own again. “Yes, but I’d have to tell you a secret first, and I’m… not sure if I’m ready to tell you that secret.” It fidgets with its hands.

“Mhm.” Utopiary mumbles, sleepily. There is a long silence between the two. Utopiary finally breaks eye contact with Transhumanist, and lays back down, his head on its shoulder, arm over its chest. “… You know, I was the one who had to wait with you when you were knocked out. After the fight with Anfash?”

Transhumanist relaxes a bit. “… I know, but that does not mean I trust you with this information. It’s a different sort of trust.”

“Oh yeah, of course, I wasn’t like, tryna convince you to tell me or nothin’. I’m just saying I was there… y’know, when some of your uh. Robot parts got broken.” Utopiary seems to be choosing his words carefully. “… I saw maybe more than you would have wanted.”

Transhumanist takes a moment to process this. It… had been under the impression that Utopiary hadn’t seen anything… hadn’t seen its “real” face.

“…ah.” Transhumanist mumbles. “I guess you already know then. Have already seen, even…”

“I’m not going to tell anyone.” Utopiary reassures it, picking up on its discomfort. He looks up at Transhumanist again. “Not my style to do shit like that, y’know? Not cool.”

“That’s… good.” Transhumanist says “Thank you.”

“Of course man, I get it.” Utopiary replies. “And like, as far as I’m concerned, you’re still a robot.” This comment sends another warm wave through Transhumanist’s body.

“That means a lot.” Transhumanist says, quietly.

Utopiary smiles. “So, about that kiss…?”

Transhumanist hesitates, but brings its hand up behind its neck. It fiddles with something at the bottom of its robotic head, until a click is heard. Slowly, Transhumanist lifts the box off of its head. Utopiary sits up to make space for it. After removing the box, Transhumanist holds it in front of itself, partially obscuring its face. It looks Utopiary in the eyes, for the first time unobscured by the clunky tinfoil and cardboard mask. Utopiary smiles warmly.

“It’s nice to see your eyes. They’re pretty.” Utopiary says, casually. Transhumanist averts its gaze again, becoming flustered.

“Says you, you’ve always got your pretty eyes obscured by those glasses.” Transhumanist can feel its face getting redder.

“Aw!” Utopiary places a hand on his chest, touched. “You think my eyes are pretty?” Transhumanist nods sheepishly. “…It’s nice to hear your voice clearly too. You have a nice voice.”

“…Thank you.” Transhumanist mumbles. It feels quite embarrassed, but the compliments are nice.

“Can I see your full face…?” Utopiary asks. Transhumanist nods, and moves the box out of the way, setting it gently on the ground, and locking eyes with Utopiary again. “Perfect…” Utopiary says, leaning in. He plants a gentle kiss on Transhumanist’s lips. The kiss is short, only lasting a moment, before Utopiary pulls away again, staying close to the other ideology. “How was that?” He asks, with a smirk.

Transhumanist blinks at him, dumbfounded, overcome with a wave of warmth, substantially greater than the ones preceding it. “… good.”

“You’re adorable.~” Utopiary chuckles. He leans back in, placing his lips on Transhumanist’s. It is prepared this time, and wraps its arms gently around the other, holding him in a long kiss. When the two finally part, Utopiary is noticeably blushing as well. “How are you feeling?” He asks.

“Good.” Transhumanist says. It can feel its heart racing in its chest. “Really good, that was nice.”

“Hell yeah gamer.” Utopiary plants a gentle kiss on Transhumanist’s cheek, before laying back down. “Cuddle?” He asks, sleepily. Transhumanist happily obliges, wrapping its arms around him.

Transhumanist is about to start petting Utopiary’s hair again, but after a moment of hesitation, it decides to first take off its gloves, setting them aside, on top of the box. It runs its fingers through Utopiary’s hair, enjoying the sensation on its skin. Transhumanist finds that it too is getting quite sleepy, and soon enough, the movie ends, with the two falling asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

Some time later, Transhumanist wakes up from its nap. It blinks, eyes adjusting to the sunlight streaming in through the living room windows. It sits up and stretches, letting out a yawn.

“Oh, hey man!” Utopiary notices Transhumanist, and walks over from across the room. Apparently, he’d been awake for a while. The room looks like it’s been mostly cleaned up. “Great timing”

“Oh hey… what time is it?” Transhumanist asks, rubbing its eyes.

“Like 8 PM, aha.” Utopiary smiles. “I guess we were both pretty tired.”

“Gosh.” Transhumanist reaches for its gloves and box, but Utopiary stops him.

“How about you try on the suit instead?” Utopiary holds out a pair of fluffy handpaws, a silvery grey one, and an orange one.

“Oh! You finished the suit?” Transhumanist asks.

“Yeah man! You were out for a hot minute, so I thought I’d surprise you with it when you got up. I just finished them, actually. Cleaned up, too.”

Transhumanist takes the handpaws from Utopiary, and puts one on, gently turning its hand around. The paw is super comfy, and turned out great. It puts the other one on as well.

“These turned out very nice.” Transhumanist comments. “Great work.”

“Thanks man! I think they turned out pretty nice too!” Utopiary walks back over to Transhumanist, holding a long fluffy tail and the fursuit head they made earlier. “Go ahead and put on the head, and I’ll hook the tail to your belt.”

Transhumanist obliges, and just like that, the fit is complete. “How do I look?” Transhumanist asks, its voice muffled through the thick foam of the suit.

“Like a fuck’n furry.” Utopiary jokes, as he adjusts the fursuit head. “No but seriously, you look great man! This is like, way better than that box.” Utopiary can’t see it, but Transhumanist grins at this. “Here, lemme get a pic of you. Do a cute pose, or somethin’!” Utopiary takes out his phone.

Transhumanist pulls up its paws and doeas a peace sign. “Like this?”

“Perfect!” Utopiary snaps the photo, and turns the phone towards Transhumanist. “What do you think?”

Transhumanist gasps, covering its muzzle with its paws. “I look ADORABLE.”

“Damn right you do!” Utopiary says. He gives Transhumanist a little kiss on the nose of the fursuit.

Transhumanist smiles. “What now?” It asks.

“Now?” Utopiary replies. “Now we post this to Twitter and watch the rightists seethe.”

And so, they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! :0 This is my first ever fanfic, and I'd love to hear your thoughts, whether that be in a comment or on Twitter! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter:  
> @askutopiarysoc  
> @eliyips


End file.
